Final Fantasy XIII: Rose Angel
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Takes place after Lightning Returns as confirmed in a later-dated story. Bhunivelze has been defeated, but something goes wrong and Lightning's group ends up somewhere completely different. A revelation from Galaxy Theft Angel is now in play and an unknown group is working on setting it up. Rated M for scenes, especially involving Claire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Final Fantasy XIII, its characters, and any other associated references belong to Square Enix, while anything not Final Fantasy XIII-related belongs to its respective owner. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1: First Encounter**

Light pink was the first thing Snow Villiers saw when he woke up... to find out that he was in a totally different world.

"Serah?" Snow asked. He wanted to make sure where his fiancee was, in case the pink-haired female in front of him was actually Serah's older sister.

"Over here." a female voice answered from a ways to Snow's left. Rolling that direction, Snow moved closer to Serah's position just as Lightning woke up.

"Where are we?" a male voice from somewhere on the far right asked. The source was the oldest member of the group, Sazh Katzroy.

"I have no idea." a female from a ways behind Lightning answered him. By the pitch of the voice it was clear Vanille had just recovered herself. Lightning, meanwhile, was checking her face for any potential confusion by Snow.

"Snow, why do i not feel anything on my face?" she asked upon finding none.

"I decided to call out for Serah to clarify her position before i made a move, in case it was you in front of me. Figured it would be safer knowing your reactions to me."

"Snow, that isn't like you."

"We're in an unfamiliar world, who knows what their laws are."

"Good point." At this, once everyone was up, the group proceeded to search for civilization (considering they had landed in a barren area).

"Whooooooa." Serah stated when they found a massive city. Fang suggested they split up, but Hope stuck with Sazh and Snow took Serah with him. Sazh bringing Hope with him was due to the age difference between them, as Sazh was old enough to be Hope's dad while the fact Snow and Serah were engaged was why they stuck together.

* * *

 _Lightning's POV_

Man, this city is massive. I wonder what the heck this world is. Heck, i don't even know what this city is called.

Walking past an alleyway, i made the mistake of not looking towards it as i walked right in front of the opening. Problem is i didn't realize the mistake until a rag soaked in chloroform pressed itself against my lower face. I tried to fight it, but the chloroform was too strong, and i passed out.

Half an hour later i woke up in a strange room. Several shreds of fabric lay scattered on the floor; looking down i realized the shreds were what was left of my clothes for i was completely nude.

Completely nude other than shoes, anyway, for i found myself locked in a pair of extremely high stiletto ankle-strap pumps. I was also bound to the cieling by my arms, with a spreader bar forcing my legs wide apart. A nearby room was where a large number of people were, which i assumed was a group of people.

"FUCK YOU JORDAN!" one voice yelled. I think they were playing some sort of competitive game.

"DAMNIT, PAUL TOOK THE KILL!" another voice shouted, narrowing the game possibilities to first-person shooters.

"GARY YOU ASSHOLE! I WAS ONE KILL FROM A KILLSTREAK!" voice number three bellowed. The game they were playing was most likely a Call of Duty game if it included killstreaks.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A TREE!" a fourth voice exclaimed. It must be a Call of Duty game if someone's got a ghillie suit.

"OH YOU FUCKING CAMPING BITCH!" yet another voice screamed. Someone must be camping.

"It's a legitimate strategy!" whoever the camper was yelled out.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS EVAN?!" someone else screamed.

"Tony, i'll admit you should've killed me there."

"SHOULD HAVE?! I HIT YOUR GOD DAMNED BRAIN WITH A FUCKING BULLET!"

"OH SHIT, I'M MICHAEL MYERS!" someone suddenly exclaimed.

' _They're playing Call of Duty: Ghosts on Fog if someone got Michael Myers, that's the only Call of Duty map he appears in._ ' i thought to myself.

"FUCK YOU DANIEL!"

"Shotgun beats knife bitch!"

"FUCKING HOLE! Third time i've fallen in the damn hole!"

"OH FUCK ME, BAD SPAWN!"

"GARY YOU ASSHOLE, THAT WAS MY KILL!"

"DID I SERIOUSLY JUST SPAWN MOMENTS BEFORE A CHOPPER SHOT ME?!"

"I CALLED IN THAT CHOPPER TO DEAL WITH KEITH, DUDE, HE'S MICHAEL MYERS!"

"SHOTGUN GOT ME AGAIN!"

"I told you shotgun beats knife bitch!"

"OH MY FUCK, BAD SPAWN!"

"HOW DID I WIN?!"

"Oh shit, i got third?! That was not a close game, then, if i got third."

"Holy shit, i got second, how the hell'd that happen? You guys suck."

"Before you guys start taking out any aggression on each other, how about you take out the aggression sexually on the girl Perry captured?"

* * *

 _Normal POV, same time_

Lightning paled upon hearing this, knowing she was about to be violated. That was when the only door in the room opened, with seven people entering. One was holding a ball gag, which was tightly secured in her mouth. Another one then proceeded to slam his hard dick up her pussy with no mercy before very viciously pounding her.

' _OH FUCK ME, THAT HURTS!_ ' Lightning screamed in her head.

"If you think that hurts, this is only the beginning, you slut." one of the other guys said. Two different guys moved forward just as the one punishing Lightning unloaded inside her. Once he pulled out the two who had moved closer then simultaneously speared their cocks deep inside her in one swift move each, one in her cunt and the other in her ass. They went at it for a good twenty minutes before both unloaded inside her, then she was lifted up leading to three of them managing to jam their cocks up her asshole together. This pounding went for a good forty-plus minutes before Lightning finally experienced their release, which all went inside her. At this the spreader bar was removed. Once that had happened Lightning was put into a very tight, revealing tube top and matching extremely short miniskirt, after which a long length of rope was tied around her ankles. The rope had been threaded through the stiletto heels of her ankle-strap pumps. Lightning was then tossed outside the building.

* * *

 _Serah's POV_

"Snow, anything important yet?" i asked as Snow and i walked around in a random part of the city.

"Nothing yet, Serah. We don't even know the exact locations of anything that could help us out yet." That was when a door opened behind us and a body was thrown out.

I gasped when i recognized the rose-colored hair; it was Lightning. But she was in very bad shape, as a good couple sections of her body were tinted red, her outfit was far more revealing, and her shoes were very extreme stiletto ankle-strap pumps that were locked on and a length of rope tightly tied around her ankles.

"What the heck happened to her?!" Snow exclaimed.

"I think she may have been ambushed by someone." i guessed, judging by the red parts of her body. Crouching down to help her up, i decided to ask her what happened.

"Claire, you okay?" i asked.

"S-s-serah? It was horrible. Six of them raped me in three groups. Someone had ambushed me as i walked past an alleyway, knocked me out with chloroform, and a few of his buddies raped me to vent frustration from a video game they were playing beforehand. I don't even know what to do, this city is so big."

"You're right about the city being big, we don't even know where anything major is either. Hope went with Sazh, their age difference is enough for Sazh to be considered a parent of Hope's, while Fang and Vanille went different ways."

"Everyone, i found a base that was set up for us!" Vanille suddenly said over an arm-equipped communicator.

"Vanille," Snow started, "Serah and i just located Claire. She's in bad shape, someone had raped her."

"Somebody activate the Z-Beacon, hopefully Fang picks up the signal!" Vanille exclaimed, shocked.

"What signal?" Fang asked; it was clear she had just activated her communicator.

"Lightning's been raped."

"OH SHIT! How bad is it?!"

"Three sessions, total of six guys. Apparantly they were frustrated by a game they were playing and took it out on her."

"It was Call of Duty: Ghosts they were playing." Lightning suddenly spoke up. "They had the Onslaught DLC, the map was Fog."

"Did someone get Michael Myers?" Sazh asked over the communicator; it was clear he had just joined in the conversation.

"Whoever 'Keith' was did; one of the others called in a helicopter to deal with him and it might've killed a guy moments after he respawned. Evan i think stabbed a guy dead despite taking a bullet to the head -"

"Total bullshit, Evan should've been killed by that bullet!" Snow interjected.

"- someone tried stabbing a guy with a shotgun twice and the shotgun killed him both times, Gary stole one guy's kill and stopped another's killstreak, Paul took someone's kill, one guy got killed by a camper - i think the conversation sequence regarding it came from Red vs. Blue, the camper said it was a legitimate strategy - and one guy fell in a hole three times during the match."

"Thrice in one match?" Sazh asked. "Ryan of Achievement Hunter fell in Fog's hole thrice but it was across two matches. What happened with Evan seems very similar to one of Ray's kills in the BayView match, when he stabbed Jack despite a bullet to the head, the guy with the shotgun killing the guy trying to stab him was one of Ray's Containment match kills, on Geoff, and the kill being stolen reminds me of Ray sniping Geoff in the second Fog match while Geoff fought Jack. Someone use a ghillie suit that match?"

"One of his kills said he looked like a tree."

"Exactly what Gavin said in the second Fog match after Geoff, who was in a ghillie suit, killed him. Ryan, also in one, got him seconds later, and then Ray got him in the Containment match leading to Ryan quoting that Gavin would leave the Let's Play extremely distrustful of pines."

"I'll activate my Z-Beacon, you guys bring Lightning to my location." Vanille suddenly spoke up. "Snow, before you ask, i don't wanna forget our new base's location, so i'll stand right outside it and have you guys come to me."

"Hope and i aren't that far out, we'll most likely beat Lightning's group there." Sazh spoke up. "Snow, you've got the strength and size advantages on Serah, since Lightning's a bit shaken up you'll have to carry her."

"Sazh has a point, hon." i said to Snow. Snow then proceeded to lift Lightning onto his back, with her arms wrapped around his upper chest. With my arm out, i used a tracker i had equipped to a device on it to follow Vanille's Z-Beacon to her position.

Sazh and Hope had in fact gotten there ahead of us, like Sazh had said they would. Surprisingly, Fang had beaten us as well.

"So, what should we do next?" Lightning asked.

"No idea." Fang answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are some of the characters (including Jet Brazie) and some plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 2: Triple X Punishment**

 _Snow's POV_

"Anyone know where anything important is?" i asked. "Serah and i never found anything, and Lightning didn't get far before her rapists ambushed her."

"Not really." Hope answered. "Sazh and i didn't find much of anything ourselves."

"I wasn't as lucky myself." Fang added.

"Well, we won't have to worry about much." Vanille spoke up. "I found this in a nearby room." In Vanille's hand was a note someone had left.

It read:

 _Team Lightning,_

 _Me and some of my teammates set this up, give you somewhere to use as a base while trying to figure out where to go in the city. As much as we wanted to deal with the Shadow Storm gang before you got here they're the top choice to set up a potential Rainbow Angel's activation._

 _Claire, if you've been raped by some of them by now don't bother trying to get rid of them for a few years; you've got a unique twist on my Soul Bond trigger in which your trigger won't officially activate until after six rape-induced pregnancies. You're not the first to have a Rainbow Angel Soul Bond activation trigger that doesn't activate directly on the sex session in which the activating pregnancy is induced, for Rosa Copeland didn't have her's activate immediately herself. One of my fellow Deltas is waiting to pinpoint your location, for the babies from the sixth pregnancy have her primary hair color instead of your own._

 _You don't have to worry about finding some locations, your base has been stocked with some of our tech. Especially the kitchen, as most of the food-holding locations in there have the ability to produce whatever you need when you need it and never run out. Some of the other rooms also have some such tech, with what each room holds varying based on which room it is._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jasmine Levesque, Delta 2 of the Rainbow Angels_

"Well, that helps us out considerably." Serah said after reading the letter.

"I didn't even think variations of that type of trigger existed." Lightning stated.

"Why did it mention a hair color difference on number 6 though?" Sazh asked, clearly confused about something.

"She must've been talking about Natsume, considering that second paragraph was aimed at me and my hair is more of a rose-like pink compared to the pearl pink of Natsume's hair. No idea how she knows my real name, though."

"Odds are you're supposed to be in that same Soul Bond as Natsume and Jasmine, so they most likely know your real name isn't Lightning." Fang guessed.

"Good point. I mean, seriously, they always consider everything whenever they create new equipment for their agents. It's just how they roll."

"It's the XQ way of thinking, Lightning. In fact, whenever they find themselves in a situation where they need to make a decision on something, they always consider every outcome and choose the one that benefits the most potentially affected people."

"I will point out, though, that at least this time Ursula and her cohorts aren't in the dimension." Vanille stated. "Might be due to Lightning needing to be knocked up six times before she can join the Rainbow Angels."

"Combination of that, their long track record with XQ in general, and their last attempt at raping a Rainbow Angel hopeful didn't go all that well for them." Sazh piped up.

"Wait, when did that happen?" Lightning asked.

"Are you fucking serious Claire?!" Vanille exclaimed in shock. "You never heard of the QZX plot of 2043?!"

"Wait, what happened?"

"They tried rewriting time altogether to erase XQ from existence! What did them in was the original variant of your trigger. Harley was the one who made that mistake which cost them."

"Okay, which Rainbow Angel got the wrong end of his attempt?"

"518A. A blonde from i believe Gen. II Yu-Gi-Oh GX named Alexis." Fang said.

"GX is the second 'generation' of Yu-Gi-Oh!. On top of that, Alexis is pretty much one of only two girls in the entire GX series whose archetype actually has a chance of qualifying for the group." Vanille pointed out.

"Overall there's only seven, maybe eight, from ALL generations of that franchise, that have the potential of being members. The only girl from GX besides Alexis to possess a chance at joining the Rainbow Angels is Jasmine, who normally aligns with her. ZEXAL, the fourth gen, has only one in Rio, third gen has one confirmed in Akiza and a maybe in Misty, and three exist in the first gen. Anzu, Mai, and Ishizu are those three."

"I can understand Mai's odds, her primary shoes are heeled boots. Granted, they're a little lower than the average amongst the group, but they're still heeled. Anzu's odds are also understandable, those two differently-colored platform sandals of hers were prominently centered on during XQ's first few years. Even Amethyst, the Alpha of the group, has a few pairs of that style. What i don't get is why Ishizu has such good odds outside of her first name."

"To be honest i don't know why she got it either. There's a chance she only got in due to her name, kind of like how Xarika ended up as a name in their allowed pool."

"Good point."

"I just hope that if they rape me again they untie my ankles, it'll be easier for them without that bit of bondage present." Lightning remarked. "They must be good at bondage if they tied them THIS tightly, i can't even move my legs more than an inch or two."

"Well, maybe they should've used a spreader bar, then they'd be able to bang you without removing it." Fang stated.

Lightning's eyes went wide, having realized what Fang meant. Sure, pairing stiletto heels with a length of rope tying the wearer's ankles together acted as a way of added bondage for the heels themselves, but a spreader bar long enough made it easier for the wearer to have sex without removing it.

"If only we could remove that rope on your ankles Lightning, then it'll help not just with sex, but having kids as well." Vanille stated.

"Oh yeah, i forgot i needed six occurrances of that before i can join that group."

"Also, you'll need a lot - and i mean A LOT - of experience with high heels, Rainbow Angel policy requires them to be worn through the entirety of sexual activity."

"They could've picked a lower-heeled pair, though, i can barely even stand in these even without the rope binding my ankles."

"If they know all seven of us are here, they might only intend to rape three of us. I'm pretty confident they're an all-male team that doesn't do gay rape so Snow, Sazh, and Hope are out, and i'm immune as well since Snow and i are engaged." Serah piped up.

"Only one way to find out. Fang, Vanille, you two need to help me get there 'cause of these heels i'm in plus the bondage."

* * *

 _Claire's POV_

"Hey, uh, how much further?" Fang asked me.

"Actually i don't know myself. I was already unconscious when they got me to where they first raped me, and then passed out afterwards; when i woke up i was already en route to our base atop Snow's shoulders."

"Thankfully it was the shoulders and not bridal-style, Serah wouldn't have liked THAT."

"She's the one who suggested over-the-shoulders. Hopefully since none of us know where the destination is one of them manages to find us."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a male voice asked. "Seems like we've got three girls wanting to be raped heavily."

"That, and i could use the rope binding my ankles removed, i can barely move my legs at all. Also, while i understand why you put me in heels, you could've given me a lower-heeled pair 'cause even without the rope i can hardly even stand in them."

"Yeah, i have no clue why Josh thought that was a good idea."

"The heels or the bondage?"

"Latter. It's a lot harder to rape someone with their ankles tightly tied together like this. As for the heels, Rainbow Angel policy mandates at least one pair to be owned by all first-generation females for times when they're deemed to be required, such as sexual activity."

"Still, though, why pick a pair this extreme? I have almost no experience whatsoever with heels in general."

"That didn't affect Rosa Copeland when she donned a pair of thigh high ballet boots for the first time. She got lucky the first person she found was Jet, despite being a prostitute she was still a virgin when she started and Jet ended up inducing the pregnancy that gave him a special bonus for if a girl he knocks up has at least three kids in one pregnancy."

"Rosa? Isn't she the girl XJR named that double-locking thigh-high ballet boot style after?"

"She is. Also, Josh thought tying your ankles together would be a good way to help keep those heels on. He must not have known that particular style mandates the cuffs keeping them on whenever someone wears them. Jasmine Levesque considers that style of heels her signature pair."

"Wait, how do you know her identity?"

"She destroyed my brother in a battle last month. Kyle was asking for it though, he tends to be an ass and must've really fucked up."

"Oh he must have, one needs to REALLY fuck something up for a Rainbow Angel to show up and kick their butt."

"Unless it's Ursula and her group, then they're always up to something and XQ shows up to stop them."

"Hey, guess who had never heard of the QZX plot of 2043." Fang said, making me blush heavily. Her timing couldn't have been worse.

"You're kidding!"

"No i'm not. I even have a recording of the conversation in question."

"Don't you do it Fang!"

Too late.

"Fang, i hope you get knocked up from this."

"Why?"

"I told you not to tell him about that conversation we had earlier you slut!"

Suddenly a guy popped up behind Vanille, pressing a chloroform-soaked rag to her mouth which knocked her unconscious. Another one then emerged from Fang's left and did the same thing.

It was when Fang was jumped that i flinched, wetting my panties in the process. Thankfully before then my panties were clean, this way i could still take some pounding in the butt.

The sound of an engine roaring meant their ride had shown up. Vanille and Fang, both unconscious, were boarded into the back of a personnel transport truck by more of the guys who jumped them, while i hobbled after them as well as my tightly bound ankles allowed, still in my locked-on very high heels and wet panties. Once i was on one of them proceeded to remove the rope around my ankles, allowing me to take my wet panties off.

Almost immediately after i got them off a cock speared its way up my butthole, followed by one up my pussy moments later.

"If you thought we were gonna really punish your dark-haired buddy, you're sorely mistaken. It's YOU who'll really get it."

"O-o-oh." i stuttered. "J-just make s-s-s-sure Fang g-gets pregnant."

They gave me no response.

No verbal response, anyway, 'cause they almost immediately starting brutally thrusting back and forth inside me. On top of that, the guy who was raping my pussy then tore my shirt off and started groping my breasts.

' _Probably shouldn't've said i knew nothing about the QZX plot of 2043._ ' i thought as i continued to really get raped. As soon as i opened my mouth to scream out in pain from how brutal the guys raping me were doing so a third guy forced his cock down my throat.

And boy was it a long one. He had gone ALL the way to the base of his cock in my mouth, sending him so deep inside he was at the point my gag reflex kicked in.

All of a sudden Vanille screamed as a guy who wasn't yet busy slammed his cock up her own pussy. Despite her screams as well as my gagged shouts, the grunts from the guys raping me and her, the bumps in the road, and the roar of traffic, Fang remained unconscious.

At least until the guy raping my throat pulled out and blew some of his seed on her. Another guy then promptly speared his cock up Fang's ass and she too became a rape victim.

Right as another guy turned up and entered my ass, joining the guy who was already raping it.

And when i thought things couldn't get any worse for me, the guy who was raping my pussy came inside me and a third, larger cock speared into my ass _with both of the other two raping it still doing so_. Believe me, two at once was pushing it, three shouldn't physically be possible. Especially with how big the third one was.

All of a sudden the vehicle stopped, and the three guys raping me blew their loads inside my asshole. While they all pulled out, another guy stepped up and speared his cock up my pussy, before climbing out of the vehicle and into the building it had stopped at raping me the whole way. Two other guys were doing the same to both Fang and Vanille, Fang taking it in the ass.

The vehicle had stopped at their base, judging by how many of them were there. One unlocked my heels as i was still getting raped - only to lock an even more extreme pair on in their place. And to make matters even worse, during the seven hours me, Fang, and Vanille were repeatedly being raped, they never raped Fang's pussy.

They raped mine a lot, though, but due to the nature of my Bond trigger i needed a lot of it. On top of that, i was the only one who took two in one hole, let alone three. And it was always three at once in the ass, too. After seven hours of being raped none of us, even if i didn't have heels on, would be able to even stand.

When i woke up the following day, i took a look at my new heels. They were black ankle-strap pumps like before, but the instep was even more vertical, the ankle-strap was thicker - to the point a padlock could be threaded through one of the slots for the buckle on them, hence the fact they were locked on - and the heel was a vastly different style. And that wasn't counting the platform at the front.

Next to me i noticed a massive tote bag with a switch on something connected to a zipper. I recognized that particular aspect, Thunder Cross winner Rosalina had one of these very tote bags. Looking inside the main pocket i noticed it was full of high heels, mostly within half an inch of instep height compared to the first pair i had been locked into. There were several pairs of sandals, both with and without ankle-straps (the ones without were more extreme on average compared to the ones with ankle-straps, though one of the ankle-strap pairs, pink in color, had a locking one), plus a lot of pumps (including three peep-toe pairs, one in slingback form, and an ankle-strap D'Orsay model with modest insteps), and several pairs of boots, in each of the five known lengths.

Only one boot was longer than thigh-high amongst all of them.

A purple velvet ballet boot i recognized, eyes wide, as the pair Rainbow Angel Anastasia really wanted but her Arsenal Lock kept her from wearing.

"Hey, Claire, you okay?" a female voice asked. Looking in the direction it came from i noticed Vanille, fully clothed and in some clearly more modest (than my current pair, anyway) platform stiletto slides. Fang, also fully clothed and in matching slides, stood just to her left.

"Lightning, we're headed back to the base." Vanille said. "You coming along? I'm sure we can help you get back."

"No thanks, i'd rather not let my nudity get me arrested. The only clothes i had on before the ambush that brought us here were a top that got torn off by one of my rapists so he could grope my tits, and a pair of panties i might have peed in when Fang got jumped before the rape started."

"Oh, yeah, surprises at a time when THAT need is strong can cause people to wet themselves." Fang, blushing, stated. "Serah's gonna be worried, though, when we return without you."

"She'll understand why if you tell her i decided to stay so i could get some of the experience i need for when i join the Rainbow Angels, don't forget i need six rape-induced pregnancies before then and by staying they might be able to help me overcome my gag reflex as well as master how to walk in high heels."

"You never overcame your gag reflex yet?!" Vanille exclaimed, shock evident.

"Why is that so shocking to you?" i asked. "On the ride here i nearly gagged when a rapist tried to deepthroat me."

"Okay, you've only partially convinced me on that, but i thought Jet doesn't do that type of sex."

"How do you think Domino got shifted out of 318 back in 2044?"

"Domino? What does she have to do in regards to deepthroat sex?"

"She was Jet's first for that type of sex. It ended up activating a shield that went unnoticed for 17 years."

"Shield?"

"You know how guys get girls pregnant, right?" i asked. Both Vanille and Fang nodded at this. "Well, while she was in 318 that shield kept her from getting pregnant."

"Yet Jet was able to do so shortly after she was transferred out?"

"Yeah. The shield only kept the Kovelioss units of 318 from knocking her up, but it didn't stop Jet. She's even locked in some very high heels, fittingly for Jet's sex rules. Same pair i was recently just locked into, in fact. Devious Femme-12. My only downside here is that i don't have the thigh-highs to pair with them."

"I think it's possible they didn't give you any as a precaution in the event they force you to stay in one pair of heels for too long regarding them and hosiery together."

"Oh, right, forgot about that one. Ruby doesn't have that issue, her stockings are immune to any and all damage possibilities after permanently locking her own Femme-12s on."

"I thought Ruby struggled with heels in general." Fang said.

"Wrong Ruby, Fang. I'm referring to Ruby of the Delta Kong 5."

"That quintet of color-coded Anise duplicates?! Why was i thinking of the titular R of that Rooster Teeth webshow's titular team?"

"Perhaps the similarities between what we normally call you and said R's older half-sister had something to do with it. I mean, all we have to do to change one name to the other is change the first letter."

"Oh. Man, how did i not consider that possibility?"

"No idea Fang."

"Okay then, let's go Vanille."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah i am. Besides, Claire thinks these guys can help her prepare for when she joins the Rainbow Angels, let's let her see if she can get it."

"Okay, then." Vanille, rather reluctantly, said before the two left, their stiletto heels clicking on the pavement. Once they were gone i slowly attempted to stand up myself, which was a lot harder than the others due to my heels being far more extreme. Using every possible surface i could to help keep me standing, i tried to find someone to see if they could help me out.

"OH FUCK YOU EVAN! I HIT YOUR BRAIN WITH A MOTHERFUCKING BULLET!"

' _They're playing Call of Duty again? This is probably gonna end with me being brutally raped like the last time they played this near me. At least this time it'll likely work out in my favor._ '

"TREVOR, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I'mma plant me a buzzkill tree!"

"KYLE, YOU JUST GOT PWNED!"

"WHEN THE FUCK DID LEVESQUE GET IN HERE?!"

"OH FUCK ME, REALLY?!"

"HOW DID THAT WHORE EVEN FIND HER WAY IN TO BEGIN WITH?! I THOUGHT FOR SURE WILLIE MADE THIS PRIVATE!"

"Hey, not my fault they already know about Claire, the ZVE variant of a buddy of mine from way back when she entered my home dimension in 2011 was the one who first identified her as a hopeful member of the Rainbow Angels 43 years ago."

' _So THAT'S how they know about me. Probably how they got my real name too. But who is this Willie guy referring to? Funny part about the other guy's whore comment, Jasmine Levesque, despite not showing enough to reveal that fact, started out as one. Maybe this guy's connection with them is how the Rainbow Angels will be getting updates on my progress._ ' i thought as i got closer.

"WHEN THE HECK DID YOU BECOME IMMORTAL, WILLIE?! You gotta be, like, at least 180 years old!"

' _At least this guy's got some good intelligence in the math department, it's been nearly 160 years since 2011._ ' i thought.

"OH FUCK YOU EVAN, WHEN DID YOU GET A TWENTY-FIVE?!"

"Actually, that was my kill with melee field order."

"Oh, right, we're playing on Strikezone."

' _Yup, it's Ghosts again. The K.E.M. Strike, the Ghosts equivalent of Modern Warfare 2's Tactical Nuke and the M.O.A.B. from Modern Warfare 3, normally requires a killstreak of 25, but the Ghosts field order system allows for map-specific drops, and at Strikezone it's the K.E.M. Strike._ ' i remembered from a game i had seen Sazh playing before the ambush that brought me here.

"LEVESQUE, YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

"Evan, i think Jasmine nabbed your K.E.M. Strike."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! ADRIAN, YOU ASSHOLE! I NEARLY HAD THE DANG THING IF YOU HADN'T KILLED ME FROM BEHIND!"

"NOT MY FAULT DUDE! SCOTT WAS AIMING YOUR WAY WITH A TRINITY, HE SAW WHERE YOU THREW THE CARE PACKAGE MARKER AND CALLED IT IN! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GRABBED IT IN TIME ANYWAY!"

"I even fired one of the other charges to prevent you from grabbing it. Who's winning?"

"NeosWyvern, whoever the fuck that is."

"OH SHIT, THAT'S LEVESQUE! Not counting her, how many of us are in this match?!"

"Eleven, why?"

"SHE HAS TWENTY-NINE KILLS!"

"What's the target?"

"Thirty kills."

"SHIT!"

"Let's MW2 this place!" a female i assumed must've been Jasmine yelled out.

"You do and the slut we're holding gets it."

"Claire needs a lot of it anyway." I couldn't blame Jasmine for saying that, she was the one who wrote the message in which i learned of my Bond trigger in the first place. Besides, i could really use their help in mastering the ability to walk in such high heels like the Femme-12s i had on right now. Granted, she herself didn't regularly wear heels like my current pair (my previous pumps were her signature pair, though), but she was still a regular wearer of very extreme heels.

"Thanks for reminding me." one of the guys said. Then the door near me opened - causing me to fall into the group of guys.

"You were eavesdropping?" someone asked.

"I was trying to find you guys, i have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Can you guys possibly help me master the ability to walk in these really high heels?"

"She will need that ability, guys, don't forget Rainbow Angel policy requires them for specific occasions." one guy, with long pink hair, piped up.

"Willie's right guys. Lightning here needs some serious training to be able to wear the many heels we gave her. Especially considering how extreme the majority of them are."

"Vance, where the fuck did you come from?! Marty told me he gave you a job to do!"

"Finished it quicker than i expected to. Nincompoop was napping in clear view of a cop. I even knew what Marty was talking about and had evidence proving it."

"EVAN, THAT WAS MY DONUT!" someone yelled randomly.

"Catch me if you can you slow little slug!"

"EMILE, WHAT WAS IN THAT MESS YOU SERVED YESTERDAY?! Man, i don't feel so good."

"Well, Jon's been incapacitated for a while." a random male said.

"He ate a bad mushroom, didn't he?" i asked, remembering something i once saw online in a TRG Mario Party 1 video.

Jon, whenever his trio TheRunawayGuys played a Mario Party 1 board, had horrid luck with the mushroom spaces; whenever he guessed wrong Emile told him not to eat the bad mushroom. Karma caught up to Emile on one of them, though, for he got a Warp Block, swapped places with Jon, and botched the roulette himself.

Then there was that one he botched where he, the AI, and another player all hit the same space. Jon botched the roulette, the AI got it right after switching places with him, and then one of the other two - i think it was Tim - rolled a 9 to hit it as well and also got it right.

As for me, several of them quickly grabbed me and proceeded to jam their cocks inside me, using rape to take out their frustrations from the game. Notably, despite this one being rougher than ever, i was starting to feel as though it was a normal sex session. Notably, Willie never joined in.

My Bond trigger required lots of rape, and i was starting to acquire a fetish for it.

Little did i know one of my eventual Bondmates had been taking it a lot in the ass in preparation for my addition. At least i had several pairs of thigh high ballet boots so i could get used to them without wearing the purple velvet crotch-length pair, which i intended to wait until after Anastasia could wear them before doing so myself.

The Bondmate in question, she had regularly worn them even before learning that they were Anastasia's dream heels. Like me, a primary part of her main appearance was pink (a more vivid pink on her thigh-highs compared to my rose pink hair), and a major element of what she was being put through included heels like the pair i was currently locked into.

What few people know is that the Femme-12 i'm currently locked in has a second identity as the Karo 0370; XQ almost exclusively uses their Pleaser-linked Devious Femme-12 identity. Karo does have two other platform ballet models XQ tends to use, the 0255 and 0992; the Bondmate being used as a training dummy for my eventual arrival had the lower-heeled 0255 that seemed to be her only heels for the practice.

Believe me, once i was one of them Yolande's butt would never feel the same, with a little help from Anastasia.


End file.
